Fairy Tail's Fox
by Kaeni
Summary: When a prototype power source for the Demon's Eye accidently pulls the jinchuuriki and their respective Bjuu into Earthland, Fairy Tail, as well as Earthland will never be the same.


Fairy Tail's Fox

 **This idea has been camping out for a while in my head, (I have no idea why it would want to stay), and as such I would like to present this to a wider audience then my own thoughts. I've always disliked how in quite a few crossovers of this nature Naruto/character from Naruto have always joined Fairy Tail after the main character group has formed, rather than later. It seems all most expected that they come in after or just before Lucy joins. With that said, onwards with the show.**

The six year old child shivered in the cold. With vibrant yellow hair, tanned skin, and distinctive whisker marks on his cheeks, he stood out from the other children. It would be hard to ignore helping those watery blue eyes, or the pout that his mouth formed. Yet here he was, at the edge of the alleyway, kept there by the harsh glares and whispers from the adults that walked along the street. The children that were among the crowd were far worse, however. Pointed fingers marked him out as "that kid", while childish faces and insults were made by the groups of kids that weren't much older than him. There is nothing crueller than parental ire, for a child picks up on hatred and discrimination, and works it into games to torment the unfortunate.

One could be forgiven if they had thought the child was a street urchin, and that was the reason he was kept at arm's length by the general populace. His dirt-stained, rumpled clothes certainly alluded to the fact, as did his ruffled hair and malnourished face. The truth however, was that only that morning the child had had a home, or at least in the strictest sense of the word. The orphanage had thrown him out into the winter morning barely an hour before, after a beating of course. The names and vicious words had driven him away, sending him stumbling into the heart of a village he barely knew.

The bruises were already forming on his body, hidden by his cheap, thin t-shirt; the off-white material had kept most of the damage done away from preying eyes. When the crowd's blatant hatred became too much for the poor boy, he withdrew further into the narrow alley, hoping the scornful stares would just go away. The few curious children that went too close were quickly pulled back with firm pulls and the words "I thought I told you to stay away from that boy" and "Naruto Uzumaki is dangerous, stay away from him."

Tears had begun to glisten in the young boy's eyes, and he mumbled to himself "I'll show you all, just watch." In different circumstances, this could very well lead down into a world of darkness, madness and death, but violence does not come naturally to the minds of children, and Naruto Uzumaki was no exception.

The owner of the orphanage hadn't entirely kicked the child out with only the clothes on his back, for in truth it was more the threats of his employees quitting that had seen the poor boy forced from the only home he'd ever known. He had managed to slip Naruto a few packets of food and a well-used blanket, but that was all his employees had allowed. Even they had a shred of pity in them at the sight of the shivering child, though they had quickly quashed it with force. If anything, that had led to the beating of Naruto earlier, for surely that was the demon brat twisting their emotions with genjustu or some other power that the ninjas of the village wielded.

Superstition, after all was prevalent in the civilian populaces of the ninja villages, and it was easy to see why. With powers that were beyond human, all ninjas were something "other", untouchable protectors and vicious despoilers, depending on where you lived. Everyone wanted to be able to control such a potent force as chakra, and consequently any of the few civilians not training to be ninjas and that were looking for jobs were snapped up quickly. Family businesses were the predominant force in the various markets, and it was rare to find a non-relation working in those shops. The orphanage could not afford to lose even one worker, as hard pressed as they were, and so Naruto Uzumaki found himself homeless.

Worse was yet to come for Naruto, as well as eight others like him, for though he knew it not, the Kyubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was sealed inside of him, as were all the other Bjuu. And the power they wielded was great enough to stain through the dimensional walls and be felt elsewhere…

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Hades looked at the giant lacrima in front of him with something approaching glee. Tall, thin yet muscular, with white hair, a moustache and a lined bearded face; it was clear that age had not been kind to his features. An eyepatch covered one of his eyes, but despite this he radiated power. Before him was what could be considered his greatest work. The gleaming machine was the first prototype of his Demon Heart, a weapon that would grant him incalculable power should it work. With a wicked smile across his face he pulled the lever, sending magic power surging along cables and into the giant lacrima from all the mages of the guild of Dark Forest, a subservient dark guild to Grimoire Heart. The massive crystal began to grow brighter and brighter, until it was blinding.

And then a miasma of darkness and death began to seep from the crystal, while a crimson hue formed in the air around it. Hades let loose a cry of amazement and some terror, for surely they had not channelled enough magical power into the lacrima to do what appeared to be happening? That was when he saw the pitiful members of the Dark Forest. They lay in positions of agony, men and women, as all the magic in their bodies was pulled piece by bloody piece out of them to feed this unnatural occurrence. Hades callously dismissed them from his mind, they were little more than trash in his eyes if they could not survive something like this. Truly the chaff was being separated from the wheat.

He had read about the existence of otherworldly demons so powerful their auras could be felt across dimensions themselves. If what he had read was true, then it appeared such a large gathering of lacrima and magical power in one place could reach across worlds and pull the beings into Earth-land. He was already scheming of how to bend their power to his own, he would use their immense power to further his own plans, for all he knew with them on his side he could create the Ultimate Magical World with ease.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto screamed in agony and rage as reddish chakra that was boiling hot bubbled up around him. There was so much hate, and anger, yes anger at this stupid village welling up inside of him, he'd kill them all. Hundreds of ninja were already heading towards the source of the malevolent presence. The "cloak" of the demonic chakra quickly formed a tail and long ears, while Naruto's fingernails and teeth lengthened and sharpened. His eyes grew red and slits replaced pupils, as though they were the eyes of an animal.

Another tail grew and waved in the air, and the output of dark intent increased. Naruto's mind was adrift in pain and hatred; he was barely able to comprehend his surroundings. Now a wind began to swirl and strengthen around him, and a crack forced itself open in the fabric of reality. A third tail appeared amid the wave upon wave of darkness that was swamping Naruto's head. His skin was constantly being burned off and reformed, a torture that seemed incessant. The first ninja, several jonin, arrived as Naruto finally lost his tenuous control on the strange power that surrounded him.

The heat of the red chakra increased tenfold, and its colour darkened quickly until a ball of black chakra surrounded the unfortunate jinchuriki. The wind had gained gale force strength, pulling the ball closer and closer to the hole in the sky. When the sphere broke suddenly, any vestige of Naruto's appearance was gone. The chakra was a dark crimson in colour, crisscrossed by various smaller shades of black and red. The only other colour was the pure white of the demon's eyes and mouth, and sharp teeth formed from the same chakra surrounded the latter. As the jonin watched, unsure what to do, the thing was dragged closer towards the tear, though it desperately dug its four tails and claws into the ground to try and halt its slide. The wind grew too much and the demon was sucked through, before the unnatural crack sealed itself up once more.

Naruto Uzumaki was not the only jinchuriki to be pulled into holes in the sky, as across the Elemental Nations the same feat happened over and over again; no matter how hard they fought to escape the power of the tears in reality all. Several people near them were also sucked into the void that lay behind the portals in the sky.

In the Village Hidden in the Sand, the fourth Kazekage stood watching as one of the few seal-masters of the village examined his youngest child. The jinchuriki of the Ichibi was a small boy, barely six years old. With red hair and teal eyes, he was almost the spitting image of his father, though the dark rings around his eyes, caused by the demon inside him, were a unique feature. Dressed in traditional Sand village robes, Gaara, as the boy was named, clutched a teddy-bear nervously with one hand, it was rare if ever that his father visited and it was never good if he did. Yashamaru, his uncle looked after him, he was the one that comforted him, that loved him despite the depth of the villagers' hatred.

He tried to remain expressionless as his seal was poked and prodded by the seal-master before him, he could not show weakness before his father. The seal-master apparently satisfied with his examination stood up. "Kazekage, the seal holds, but it is highly unstable and I suggest that it is reinforced-""Your concerns will be noted, Kutomasi, but the council and I saw fit to leave it in this state for a reason." Just as the seal-master nodded and turned to leave, demonic chakra poured from the seal, covering the young boy completely in bubbling red chakra. A covering of sand transformed the young child into a small demonic tanuki. A hole clawed itself into being that started pulling everything into it. The tanuki tried to prevent itself being pulled, but it failed, and was sucked through.

Kutomasi was just as unlucky, the force catching him by surprise, and he was dragged into the rapidly closing crack. His hand accidently brushed against the monstrous paw of the tanuki, and a cloak of the demonic chakra formed around him. That was what probably saved his life, as the cloak shielded him from the worst of what was behind that gap in reality's walls.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Hades waited with baited breath as bright shapes began to form in the air around the steadily darkening lacrima. He was entirely focused on the display before him, the agony of the weak members of Dark Forest completely forgotten. Cracks ran up the lacrima, while the dark energy that swirled around it began to coalesce into shining white shapes that pulled at the air. Four figures appeared and there was the hint of more following them. Then with a deafening crack, the lacrima shattered, the crystal falling and breaking on the floor.

Smoke curled from around the twisted wreckage of what was once his Demon Heart. He strode forward, eyes scanning for the mysterious people, if they could even be called that. What he saw bemused him greatly. Two children, a teenager and a man lay crumbled on the floor. While all of them were badly burned, the children and the teenager were healing slowly, skin growing back before his very eyes. The last vestiges of a dark red energy were sucked back into strange symbols on their stomachs.

The young man was different. While his wounds were less serious than the others, they weren't being healed at the same rapid rate as the others. Where were the demons? The air was still tainted by the demonic presence, if anything he could feel it more strongly, as though the distance had been removed, but something still blocked it…

His one remaining eye narrowed, what impressive power the people of that far off dimension had, if they could somehow seal demons inside of people. The second energy that flowed through their bodies was equally impressive; it was purer than magic power, raging swiftly through them. He took a step towards the nearest of the strange group, the child with red hair, and that was when the man acted.

Startlingly fast, he was on his feet, tapping a glowing symbol that appeared on his arm. He shouted a strange string of foreign sounding words, before a wave of sand shot from the mark. Hades cursed, blinded by the sudden sandstorm, and stumbled back. He blinked furiously; his vison impended by sand in his eye, and almost missed the man holding a peculiar knife to his throat.

Hades for the first time in a long while felt fear. He'd let his guard down, around demons of all things, and now he was going to pay for his mistake with his life. Then the man swayed, and collapsed, clearly overcome with exhaustion. Further study of the man revealed that he was evidently a soldier, if the curious type of armour along with his sensible clothing had anything to say. Not to mention the fact that the reflexes and skills he had shown meant he was more than a match for most of the mages in the room. Hell, even weakened he had almost killed, no _assassinated_ him. There had been no hesitation in his movements; this man had killed in cold blood before.

He had thought of getting rid of the young man, he had no demon, and as such he had no use to him, simple. That had changed with this little display of his. The man was clearly powerful, and if he could be turned to his side he'd gain a useful ally. Besides, that mark had looked similar to those on the demon containers and if he could learn how do use those, then the possibilities were…limitless.

Most of the Dark Forest guild members were waking up now, groaning as they slowly got to unsteady feet, it was clear that they were in great pain. Hades was impressed; he had not expected all of them to survive. In fact, he decided that Dark Forest would make the perfect place to keep his newest acquisitions. They were one of the more research oriented dark guilds under Grimoire Heart's rule, and it was because of their experiments that they had been classed as a dark guild.

He walked over to the guild master, a rather portly individual named Maru Orichi. He was still slightly pale from the excruciating experience; he was wiping sweat from his forehead. His eyes, which gave off a warm and jovial aura, belied his true nature. There was something in that man's mind that was twisted too far the wrong way, and what was worse was how he seemed to delight in it. His cumbersome frame also seemed to lie; he had been able to give Hades a reasonable fight, although he was nowhere near Hades true strength.

"I am sorry, Master Hades; my calculations must have been askew, though perhaps there was a variable that I was unaware of." He glanced monetarily towards the people lying amidst the wreckage of the prototype, before returning his attention to Hades. "I see, the Demon Heart accidently resonated with the demons' energies, before using their energy to burst through the dimension walls, and the lacrima's power, as well as my guilds to guide it. Amazing!" he said in an exuberant tone, as though he had won a prize, not summoned powerful demons to Earthland. Perhaps, Hades thought absently, it was the same thing in his mind.

"I assume you want my guild to give them the Dark Forest treatment?" he asked in a happy bubbly voice, though a sadistic grin had managed to break through his façade. Maru was a genius, it had to be said, and along with his non-existing ethics and his power, he was incredibly useful. He and his guild had produced incredible fusions of mages and various _things_.

"You are correct; I want the language barrier broken first, then find out and replicate the power that the man uses, it could be incredibly useful then make them loyal to me, by whatever means necessary, understood?" Maru was nodding eagerly, practically bouncing from sole to sole like a puppy with a new toy. His neatly combed dark hair was bouncing up and down, while his brightly coloured clothes were slightly loose from all the movement.

"Oh and one more thing, this takes precedents above everything except the language." Maru leaned in eagerly, practically vibrating while he nodded fervently. "Give them magic." Hades whispered.

 **And so ends the first chapter in my new story, Fairy Tail's Fox. Now I'm sure the few people who have read my other story A Beacon in the Night are wondering what I'm doing, I've barely started it after all. I'm still going to be continuing that one, (I love where I'm going too much to simply abandon it), but the reason for this story is for two reasons. 1) I really like the whole idea, and 2) I want to write a story in a more populated section of , just to get a feel for it.**

 **Thanks for reading and PM me with any questions you might have. R and R and have a nice day.**


End file.
